Operation: Shinra
by firestorm26c
Summary: Operation: Shinra- an organization of people who use religion as a weapon. Brainwashing their members, forcing them to think that the simplest things in life are a sin.
1. Captured

Sherlock continuously stared at the floor of the train as the white robe he wore shrouded his face. It blocked out all of his peripheral vision as he fought his every urge to look up. His hands were handcuffed together, just like everybody else on the train.

The fear in the train resonated throughout the air as everyone remained silent, not daring to speak a single word. No one knew where they were going, or for what reason.

Uncertainty was going to become fears greatest weapon.

"Sherlock, are you sure about this?"

"Be quiet. They could be listening." Sherlock whispered.

The sound of footsteps entered their carriage as every cloaked figure inside stared at the floor between their legs. The soldier paced the room with a gun held firmly within his grasp as his footsteps made agonizingly slow but deliberate taps.

"I hope you're right about this."

"John. Shut up."

The sound of footsteps came to a sudden halt as John's eyes widened in fear. He could feel the beads of sweat running down his brow-line as he captured what felt like his last precious breath of life.

The air became harder to inhale as its thickness grew. John wasn't sure if it was actually becoming physically harder to breath, or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Sherlock..are you ready yet?" John whispered.

"Yes. Just about. Just a few more seconds. I need to be precise."

The soldier surveyed the room one final time before turning on the heels of his shoes. He tapped the gun he held in his hand one final time before moving towards the exit. Sherlock tilted his head slightly, examining the soldier's every move.

"Sherlock...do it now." John frantically whispered.

Sherlock rose to his feet with a bowed head as he slowly dragged his feet along the floor. The sound of his feet scraping caused everyone else on board to hold their breaths, as they waited to see what would happen.

The soldier stopped in his tracks as his hand fondled with the doorknob. He slowly turned on his feet, coming face to face with one of the many handcuffed, cloaked figures. The cloaks were a thick material of white, while the oversized hoods enveloped their victims heads as a whole. The blue lines tracing up the sleeves were a neon blue, almost to the point of glowing.

"Sit back down. We're almost there." he said.

Sherlock said nothing as he felt his anger eat away at him. "I need to go to the toilet." he lied.

The two of them stood there for a moment, not saying a word until the soldier finally rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Fine. Just make it quick." he said before he turning his back.

Sherlock waited until he heard the doorknob turn, he waited until he heard that heavenly sound of freedom emit from the door as it slowly creaked open. And then, Sherlock smirked.

He kicked the guard forward with his foot so hard, that he landed on the floor face first. He hit it so fast that Sherlock almost couldn't believe his eyes. Sherlock quickly dropped to his knees, using the limited mobility of his handcuffed hands to scramble around inside the soldier's pockets.

"C'mon! Where is it?!"

John slowly gulped as he tilted his head up in fear. He became petrified as he watched Sherlock frantically try and find the device which would free them all- but time was running out.

"Sherlock...hurry up. He's going to wake up soon."

"John. Will you shut up? I'm trying to find it!"

Sherlock frantically patted down the material as he felt his breathing turn into hoarse, ragged pants.

"Fuck..fuck..where is it?" he said as he heard a moan emit from underneath him. "Please, God...let me live." he whispered underneath his breath.

Sherlock wasn't much of the spiritual kind, but right at this moment, the belief of a higher power seemed somewhat comforting as he remained kneeling beside the guard who was slowly coming to terms with what had just happened.


	2. Rules or Death

The guard slowly forced himself onto his feet as he snarled. Sherlock tried to scamper onto his own two feet, but it was too late, the guard elbowed him to the floor, causing his jaw to hit the ground with a thud.

"You try and attempt another escape like that, boy- you'll be dead before you know it."

Sherlock swallowed the vile substance of blood which had developed inside his mouth. He slowly tried to lift himself up onto his knees as the world around him spun in never-ending circles.

"And, the same goes for the rest of this as a warning- don't try to escape unless you wanna be dead."

The soldier strolled past Sherlock's slouched body. He stared down at his bleeding face as he spat on him in disgust,"now, get up and join the others. If I see you move as much as a muscle, you're dead, Sherlock Holmes. Do you hear me? _Dead_."

Without a word more the guard slammed the door shut behind him. The carriage was silent as everyone stared on in terror. Sherlock painfully closed his eyes as he clawed at the floor below.

"John?" he muttered.

"A-are you there?"

John could only stare on from the distance as if he was stone. He was petrified, being unsure of what to say or do.

"John-"

John somehow managed to find his voice again as he pinched the bridge of his nose- attempting anything to bring him out of his tangent mind. "I'm here, Sherlock. I'm here. Don't worry."

"I let us down. I just destroyed our last chance of freedom."

John didn't say anything. He could only reluctantly peer out of his hood as he watched Sherlock scamper onto his feet. "It wasn't your fault." he said.

As Sherlock turned around he agonizingly dragged his feet along the surface of the floor. "I didn't knock him out hard enough." he said. "I ran out of time."

Sherlock sat down beside John acting like nothing had happened. He could feel the blood running down his face as the fabric of his white hood sponged any of the vile liquid up.

"Are you ok?" John whispered underneath his breath.

"I'm fine." Sherlock bluntly replied.

The two of them sat in silence as they listened to the train near its final destination.

* * *

><p><em>"Your destination has been reached. Please assist all Shinra staff by walking out of the carriage doors in an orderly manner. If you refuse to obey these orders, we will find a suitable punishment to suit your crime. Long live operation: Shinra."<em>

John stared up at the speaker as the voice continued to repeat the phrase every five seconds. Sherlock inhaled a deep breath as he stared out the pristine window. He could almost feel the wind outside blow against his skin as he held his handcuffed hands to the glass.

"John...where are we?"

"I don't know, Sherlock. None of us do."

Suddenly the door to the carriage opened. The guard walked in with a gun in his hand, and two extra soldiers behind him.

Everyone cowered in fear as the three soldiers paced inside the room. One of them snatched a young girl by the arm, and pulled her to her feet. Sherlock could see the terror in her eyes as she nearly burst out crying.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" The soldier deviously said. "Oh. The things I could do to you."

John could hear every word which was spoken as he let out a quiet moan of repulse. He clawed at his pants- not realizing that Sherlock had been secretly observing him out of the corner of his eye. Sherlock inconspicuously cupped his hand over John's. He held it there until he felt the tension in his hand loosen.

"Shh. It's okay, John. I'm here for you."

"I know you are."

The guards snatched at each passenger one at a time. They lined them up in a single line, watching each individual with a keen eye.

"Now, that we've got everybody's attention-Sergeant Mayer will be telling you the rules. Please note, that these rules will be only getting told once- so listen. If at any point in time during your stay, you disobey the rules, we will find a punishment to suit the crime. Long live operation: Shinra."

The guard walked out as he looked Sergeant Mayer up and down. The door closed with an eerily loud thud while Sergeant Mayer paced around the line of passengers.

"Operation: Shinra will not tolerate any of your bullshit. When you exit this train, you will be met with the headmaster, do not ask him questions, do not even speak while you are in his presence, do you understand me? If you do speak or try any antics- you will be dead before you know it. Each of you will be provided with a new robe to wear once you are on the Shinra grounds, you will have food and accommodation provided for you. The room you are allocated too, must remain yours for your entire stay, you cannot under any circumstances exchange rooms with another guest. And as for the other rules- you will soon learn them with time."

Everyone looked up as the train doors opened. The breeze seeped into the carriage as if it was providing new life.

Sherlock inhaled a deep breath as the line of people slowly got escorted outside.


End file.
